


I Know Everything

by FantasyChic



Series: Game Of Lovers [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: Bran finds out a terrible secret that he kept from his family even himself, he knows then that the Song of Ice and Fire is not yet complete, will never be complete unless certain events never happen...certain people never born. In his shame he sends seven back. His siblings should reunite but he is too filled with shame to join them.Robb dies, Dany dies, Jon dies, Sansa dies and Rickon dies.Arya and Jaime deal with the mistakes of their sibling then they die too.But why are the still breathing.Robb learns to slowly love himself again,Daenerys learns that Dragons are not the answer to everything and finds out more about the family she never knew, Jon finds out the truth while trying to keep Rickon from trouble,Rickon learns that to let go of his anger at his sisters and brothers,and Sansa learns that you don't have to be Cersei to be a Queen and win the big Game.Jaime gets a chance to get the honour he so wanted and to save the only other woman to make his heart beat. And Arya starts becoming human again.I own nothing.





	1. Valor Morghulis

Robb Stark looked on helplessly as Black Walder stabbed Talisa and little Ned who he would never teach to ride a horse. Talisa who he had picked just because of her blunt nature. It was refreshing when everyone dared not question him. 

"The King in the North arises." Walder Frey boomed, he saw one of the Freys slit his mother's throat. No but I died first, I died first. At least this time she did not have to watch her son die. 

"The Lannisters send their regards." Then everything went black. We woke up again as he did after Ox Cross, but he was only an observer as he had been many times what Robb would not give for a chance to correct his mistakes. Damn honour, it got father killed now it got me and my family and men killed. When would Robb ever learn.  
"Soon," the whispering voices said as they always did. "Soon four shall go back to the start of the song of ice and fire" Robb did not understand, he never did. When was soon how much time had passed?

 

As the Sons of the Harpy closed in on them Daenerys took her handmaiden's hand in her and closed her eyes. A shriek could be heard in the distance. 

"Drogon!" Dany called as she took a step closer to her son he roared at her and gobbled her up, ripped her to shreds. Drogon she thought before darkness overtook her.

"Stop! Make it stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Dany heard she had woken up to discover that she was whole it all felt like a dream, Daenerys might of dismissed it as such if it had not been for the dreams. It started with Missandei helping her with her outfit for the games, then when she calls the guards to get that traitor out of her site. It always ends with drogon and she can still feel the pain. Getting ripped to shreds doesn't hurt as much as who did it her little baby. Dany walks over and sees a man rocking in the corner yelling at the wind.

"I'm sorry! Mother! Talisa, forgive me!" Where in hell is she?

When Rickon starts running, he never looks back. Rickon sees a lone horseman riding full speed to him, it takes him a moment to realize it Jon. Rickon runs faster and faster after they killed Shaggy then Osha he had no one now Jon comes galloping to him. They will win this fight, then they will flay this bastard. Jon's hand is out reaching out for him they can go home they can... a sharp pain and Rickon Stark falls to the floor.

Rickon had grown. The arrow had hit his mark, and Jon stared down in shocked silence at his little brother. That was when the bastard shot him, the arrow hit the exact spot of Ollie's knife. Jon fell of his horse and clung to his little brother's corpse. Did the gods bring him back just to witness Rickon die? To know that He had failed Sansa? Jon Snow should of listened to Sansa. Robb had died because he had not listened to his mother, and Jon their sister. Stark women were smart.   
They both woke up to a scream. Two infact.  
"Drogon!"  
"Father, forgive me! I am so sorry. Mother, Talisa..." The second sounded familiar but it was so choked with sadness and regret that Jon wanted to hug him. 

Sansa sat on the throne looking down at Littlefinger. He was on his knees and he pleaded with her to spare him. Sansa could still feel him choking her last night, still feel the mattress under her.

"I helped you, I brought the Vale to you. I helped you feed Ramsey to his own hounds. And still you don't want me to touch you."  
"Get off me lord Baelish." Sansa said she would not cry, nothing scared her after Ramsey.  
"I did all this for you, I betrayed Stark," Baelish started kissing her tits as he rambled, having already torn off her dress. Lord Royce came at the door hands on his sword but she bid him wait with her eyes the traitor was digging his own grave.  
"I helped Lyssa poison that shit old man, helped Lord Tywin with the wedding, I pushed that little boy out the moon door like his mother all for you." Sansa had half a mind to kill him but she endured Petyr touching her womanhood not realising that he was digging his own grave. To get rid of the best one had to play the game better. Sansa finally snapped with his last confession   
"I killed that stupid Payne squire because I could not stand the way you looked at him. Like how Cat looked at Ned!" Sansa had wondered what happened to Pod, he had been avoiding her. It hurt hut more than when she saw Joffrey for what he was.  
"Lord Royce, bring me his head"  
"With pleasure my queen." Petyr is dragged of screaming his love for her but she is done listening. Sansa leans back relaxing and forgets about the swords one get her in the back. Briene looks at her now with resentment and hate, Sansa recalled their conversation  
"You're just like the mad queen." Brienne says, and Sansa has to agree. But the woman from Tarth does her duty. When Arya is spotted at the ruins of Baelor, Brienne leaves, and Sansa doesn't stop her. She is no longer a wolf but a lion like the woman in her dungeons. Sansa's only companion when Jon comes into the Black cells, eyes blue instead of dark grey, and stabs her through her heart. Sansa dies with Cersei's taunts in her head.

"You're dead you bitch!" Sansa smirks, at least she is not in a dirty cell. And she is prety sure Cersei is next.

When the Night King marked Bran, he also showed Bran a little of his memories. Now during the final battle Bran worgs the night king. Bran sees a little Rickon running with young him and Arya, Bran having archery practise Arya besting him, the deserter, the wolves his fall, his losses, his hate towards humanity. The children, the shard of dragon glass, The Night King Bran gasps and start crying. It's all his fault. Bran should never have been born, but perhaps he can give his siblings time, for they deserve that after all he put them through. They would need dragons, but their mother was a spoiled and half mad queen who did as she liked. 

No one could convince her, that her father had been mad. Daenerys Targaryen needed to see thing for himself. Jaime Lannister would also be helpful as he was the prince that was promised not Jon, who Bran had overlooked that tiny detail. Jaime would need both his hands, if they were to live, and Bran decide that he would send Jaime back as well, to let him redeem himself and to prevent that cunt of a king from being born. Bran knew the gods only wanted four (Robb, Jon, Dany and Sansa)  
but Bran had went through much and they owed him.


	2. Waking Up

The voices had stopped. Everything had gone black. The last thing Robb remembered hearing was:

"It's time, Valar Dohaeris." When Robb woke up he was on the banks of a river, naked. Blood was coming from his chest and three people were looking at him.  
"His awoken, I told you he's not dead." A girl with red hair said as he eyes roved his body, Robb could see the hint of a smirk on his lips.  
"Lysa stop gaping at the boy, Cat give me your cloak." A tall broad man with brown hair said  
"I am not a boy." Robb mumbled weakly as the man hoisted him up. The other girl had averted her eyes and held out her cloak. The man took it and draped it other him.  
''Your are younger than me so you are a boy." The man said when Robb draped the cloak over him. When Robb looked up the girl was looking at him in sadness. Mother? This girl looked younger but the hair and eyes where all the same.  
"I am sorry, I'm not your mother." Robb cursed himself, just then the other girl came back with a boy on a horse who glared at Robb as his sister helped him off it.  
"Edmure it's only a short walk back, his injured" Robb blinked. This little boy was his stupid uncle. He could not help it but he started to laugh, the regretted it as it started to hurt. Robb winced and clutched his side while Edmure smirked. Robb knew that if this were his aunt, uncle and mother, then the tall broad man could only be one person. Uncle Brandon.

Sansa and Dany as the other girl had told her to call her were surrounded. This rowdy crowd was even worse than the one after they had said goodbye to the little princess on her way to Dorne. Only when the horse had come had they backed away. A lady with black hair and purple eyes gave them both cloaks that she had bought from a silk trader near by. Her guards helped clear the crowd, a lone guard but when they people saw the milky white sword that he drew they ran. When they had woken up in the middle of the markets in flea bottom with the peasants leering at them naked as they day they were born, they had different reactions.

"The three headed Dragon!" Daenerys wept out loud at the sigil of her family she did not even care that men were openly leering at her and that her and Sansa were being cornered. Some people took one look at Dany and fled. For Sansa it brought back memories of that empty room three men and the hound, so she screamed. Now as her and Dany were led to a table in some inn deep in Flea Bottom by their rescuers she was glad that she had. Who knew what those men would of done.

"You are a Targaryen, yet neither Arthur or I have seen you before." The lady with purple eyes asked looking at Dany. Daenerys swallowed.

"Tell the truth, girl. Are you a bastard of the king." Ser Dayne asked as he took a sip of his wine, still staring at Dany. 

"Yes. My mother told me before she died, I'm all alone except for Sansa here. I had no where else to go."  What skill Sansa thought as she watched the mother of dragons. Dany thought quick Sansa released.

"What is your name?" Lady Ashara asked kindly

"Dany, Dany Waters." Sansa could not help but stare in awe at her new found friend. Arthur looked at Sansa imploringly.

"Sansa Rivers."

"You are far from home." Ser Dayne said, eyeing her red hair

"Tully." It was not a question

"I don't know my lord-"

"I'm not a lord."

"You should be." Sansa said before she could stop herself. It seemed that little girl that dreamed of marrying knights was not all that dead. Sansa blushed. Ashara chuckled, while Dany rolled her eyes. Arthur took another sip.

"Why, are you not sure."

"I'm an orphan." She had never really admitted it out loud and it hurt and brought tears to her eyes then. Ashara clasped her hand and smiled kindly.

"It's fine girl." In the end Daenerys and her were taken into the service of the Princess Elia as ladies in waiting, Dany had to dye her silver tresses and pose as a distant cousin of house Dayne. Sansa went back to black hair, as well.

 

Jon had always secretly wanted Robb's blue eyes that the girls went crazy for. Now he had blue skin. Both of them. And they were surrounded by horsemen. They first one was a young man who looked exactly like Jon save for the hair.

"Why are both of you naked in the snow?"

"What are your names?" A girl asked, Jon blushed at being so...exposed in front of a lady. 

"Look Jon direwolves!" Rikon yelled excited and ran to the flag bearers who looked unsure what to do with a naked boy.

"Rickon wait!" But it was too late as Rickon took the standard and tied it to his waist. The first man blinked like he could not quite believe what was happening. The girl smirked and shook her head.

"What is the meaning of this,you dare... defile our sigil so!" Jon blanked

"Seize them!" 


	3. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I played with the timeline a bit in the previous chapter

It was only after Robb had been bought some clothes from the market and while he sat to break his fast with the Tullys that he took it all in.  
What madness are the gods up to now, Robb thought shaking his head despondently. Robb's only reprieve was that he could actually talk and touch thing once again. Why did the gods bring him back to this time? Was it a new method of torture.

"Did you not hear me, boy." Robb glared at the person who dared to call him that...then he remembered he was not even a babe muchless a boy.  
"Robb." Robb looked to the man who had asked the question. The last time Robb had seen him he had been rambling about nothing on his deathbed, if Robb had met the man elsewhere and if he had not been sitting on the highchair of the great hall of Riverrun, he would not of recognised him.  
"...Of house. You clearly northern by your accent but you bare Tully traits."  
"I don't know my lord, I'm alone in this world."  
"My lord? Is he one of yours lord Stark." Brandon gulped down his tankard, before filling another one with water this time and draining that too.  
"Never seen him before, all he told us was he got attacked." Edmure scoffed  
"Why would those poor peasants steal his clothes?" Everyone stared at the young lord in wonder. Robb smiled despite himself at his witless uncle.

"No matter Lord Hoster, I take him on as my squire. Tourneys starting soon." Brandon said once the laughter had died down. The tourney, Robb stopped smiling. That damned tourney. Was that why the gods had sent him back, to stop the rebellion. To save his aunt from the mad Prince? Something else made him drop his tankard of water his father, his father was alive perhaps he could save him! Perhaps the gods were not so cruel. Robb would do it, anything, everything. Robb could slay the king slayer and prevent that worthless brat from ever taking his father's head. Jaime was but a boy, untested and not even in the king's guard, Robb had been in war, he could do it and he will. Anything to makeup for his mistakes.

"It would be my honor, Lord Stark. To serve your family." Brandon smirked, Robb could tell that he heard a lot off promises like this.  
"I swear to you, I will not fail." Again.  
"How old are you boy?"  
"Seventeen, my lord."  
"Aye, I recon I'll have the most dedicated seventeen year old squire in the land." Robb allowed himself a sad smile. Lysa reached over and started dabbing his lap with a cloth were he had spilled some water. His aunt got a little handsy, Robb stood abruptly.  
"I'll go check on the horses!" Robb said running out of the hall. The stables were smaller then he remembered, a little pimply boy was there cry out his eyes.  
"Hello?" The boy looked up at him, Robb noticed that he wore amour and held a sword weakly.  
"Stay back! I will kill you." Robb scoffed as he took in the boy's stance. All wrong. Not even Bran had been that bad.  
"Let's not do anything haste."  
"Petyr! Put that down." They both turned and saw Lord Tully with his eldest daughter.  
"My lord, I saw this...this intruder trying to steal-"  
"His not an intruder, if anything it's you. I'll have a talk with you, Cat see to it that Robb is sorted." With that the lord turned on his feet leaving Petyr to scurry after him. Was that really Petyr Baelish?

 

When they enter the Red keep Daenerys looked around in wonder, giggling at the Three Headed dragon displayed all over the keep. Sansa rolls her eyes. This two girls were unusual, but like his sister Arthur did feel a pull towards them. Just something about how the looked around like they all ready knew what was going to happen. Arthur could not deny, perchance Ashara was not mad after all.

"I cannot explain it, but I just now we need them. She is the king's bastard don't you see." Arthur watched Ashara with cautious eyes did she know? Rhaegar had only trusted him and Jon.

"I still think you are mad, but I will keep her silver hair between us." Arthur said just as the door to the privy opened and Dany step out with black hair, Sansa had also died hers the same shade. They made an odd pair, the short and purple eyed one looked like a queen, while the tall one looked at everything like she feared it would cut her.

Now Arthur slowly cursed himself as he saw the figure on the throne.

"Ashara, take the girls another way to Elia!" Arthur hissed just a big fire was lit. Ashara dragged the girls

Daenerys watched as some unlucky lord pleaded, even from this distance she could see the twisted gnarled nails of her father, and his long dirty hair. Just for a moment Aerys looked straight at her. Dany caught his eye for a moment, all she saw was the flames. Ashara pulled her behind, the pillar just as her father shrieked

"Spies! Spies! Burn them all!" What had the girl been thinking,never make eye contact with the king unless you wished to be set ablaze! As Ashara went to yell at Dany she found her sobbing in the others arms.

"Lady Ashara, what ails you girl." Dany looked up to see a tall slender man with long blonde hair and said indigo eyes that matched her own. His eyes widened when they caught hers. For a moment it was just the two of them in the room. Dany thought back to nights of terror when she hid under her bed as the 'dragon' turned the house upside down for her, days when she wished that one brother had died in place of another. When Dany had sought for a kind and understanding smile where she only got scowls and looks of contempt. Rhaegar.

"My prince," Lady Ashara said as she bowed, prompting Daenerys and Sansa to do the same. Dany never once took her eyes of the Prince.

"My distant cousin and her friend. New handmaidens for your wife. The saw the m...your father, holding court." Rhaegar's smile turned into a painful grimace. Rhaegar walked up to Dany and brushed the tears from her eyes. 

"Take heart girls, I'm sorry you had to witness such madness. Rest assured, it shall not last." Rhaegar said determined. He seemed to go to a distance place.

"My wife is with Aegon, I was just on my way there." Ser Barristan was right, he father was mad. Though hearing about it and actually witnessing it were quite different. When they arrived at Elia's chambers, a young knight was already there standing guard. With a start Sansa notice it was Jaime Lannister, and she told Dany this. When Daenerys had planed to take back her legacy, she had planed to feed the kingslayer to Drogon. After what she had seen Dany just felt pity at the young man. 

"Ah, Ser. Join us inside." Rhaegar said as Jaime bowed and closed the door behind him. Ser Barristan was also right about Rhaegar, her brother had a beautiful voice. So beautiful it was almost sad. 

"The prince has a beautiful voice." Dany scowled at the young Kingslayer, who stood besides her and Sansa as they watched Rhaegar sing to Aegon in Elia's arms, on her bed.

"Did I do something to offend you, Dany?" Jaime asked confused

"Don't call me Dany!" Rhaegar stopped singing and looked over at them. Elia blinked like she had just noticed them for the first time. Sansa just rolled her eyes while Jaime stared at Dany with a confused expression.

"What else should I call you then!" Rhaegar smirked amused then continued singing.

 

Rickon looked down at the tourney grounds where Jon was fighting with the fake lord Stark's stupid son. The match ended as it always did with Eddard on the ground and Jon sword at his neck. 

"Good thing Brandon's taking part in my stead. The North would be shamed." Jon turned and bowed down low, Lord Rickard bid him rise. Benjen run to Ned's side and helped him up. 

"Speaking of the tourney, it's about to start, I would-"

"Aye. If you had stayed at with Jon, you could off been there before even the dragons." Lord Rickard interrupted his son as Jon picked up his sword and waited to give it to Ned as he dusted himself off. Jon smiled at the sight off a young Benjen shyly approaching Rickon.

"What do you want, my lord." Rickon all but sneered at the boy, Jon gave him a warning look. Rickon only added his title after Jon's warning run through his mind.

_"His a lord, Rick. You're lucky Benjen convinced our-...his father not to kill you."_

"I AM a lord, was a lord until you and Robb and Theon took that away."

"Rick, thats-" Rickon had pushed past him then. The old nickname taking hi back to the practicing yards of Winterfell, when he would "squire" for Robb and Bran for Jon. Now Rickon could feel his anger spike up again. Rickon marched up to Jon and stepped on his feet hard. Jon dropped Ned's sword in surprise, and bend down to inspect his foot, Rickon took the sword and pressed it against the bastard's neck. All talking suddenly died down as all attention focused on the two brothers.

"You do not have to do this Rick-"

"Do not call me Rick, you bastard. I will kill you, for Shaggy, for OSHA, for father."  Rickon's hands shook as he pressed it even deeper into Jon's neck." Rickon remembered once when he had been scared of the howls of Shaggydag and his pack. His father had been most upset then.  _Wolves do not wear wolves, wolves do not fear wolves._ Rickon saw his father's face then on top his horse ridding off south to continue the Stark curse in the South. Thought of his father's words made Rickon wonder what he would think off him now. His face appeared again but much younger and with less lines on his face.

"Rickon please," Jon said as he held up his hand, bidding Ned to wait. "You knew my position, i would of became distinguishable."

"If there's anything I can do to-"

"I want you dead, your a Snow, you won't be missed.

"I'll not dirty my hands with you. Or your mummer's. I'll kill them too for daring to dishouner my fam- the Stark." Rickon looked at the bastard of Winterfell and he saw fear in Snow's eyes. But not fear of Rickon, as he had hoped. Jon Snow looked at him like a broken little child that could not be fixed.

"If you think I caused this brother," Jon said with his shoulders slumped and hands high in the air.  "then kill me. Childhood should no die so young." Rickon's anger seethed the more Jon spoke to him as if he were in the wrong. 

"I'll not be a kin slayer. That shall be your title alone. Seize him!" Everyone in the castle looked at him.   _You are not a lord anymore. Jon's voice scolded him again._

 _""_ I am no kin slayer." Jon was digging his own grave, Rickon smiled. You wil die knowing nothing Jon Snow.

"But yes, you left Bran and me to die at the hands of Theon. You found yourself new brothers, the black brothers." Then the guards did seize him.

""


	4. Out Of The Frying Pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0 to 100 real quick

"My lord, it is time."

"Is my father already outside?"

"Yes. So is his brother and yours." The mention of the wild little child brought a frown to his face. He let out a deep sign. All right the lord gave a big sing as he made it to the courtyard to witness an execution. He had grown close to the prisoner. He had wanted to beat him so bad but it had seemed impossible, the prisoner seemed to know his fighting style even though the Lord was sure that he had never fought him before.

"Go and get him, son." His father said when he entered to see his father leaning against the sword. The lord made his way to the prison cells. When the lord got to the prison cell, the cell with the desert was opened and there was blood on the floor.

"Guards!" but no guards came, the prisoners cell was covered in blood and the tunic he wore had a big red whole on the left side, were his heart should be...

"Father!" His father and the boys came running. The little boy came running and walked to the cage picked up the tunic, sniffed it then threw it down in anger.

"He was supposed to die by the sword, by _the_ sword! It would of been my greatest revenge!" the wildling stormed out, but slipped, that when the noticed the drag trail. They followed it all the way to the stables. Were the bloody trail ended.

"All the horses are accounted for?! What madness is this! Find the body, and close that bloody stall!" The father turned and stormed back out with the remaining guard, until it was just him and his brother left. Bloody stall. They both stared in horrified silence to the opened stall where the trail ended...

 

The girl kept looking at the queen. Like she was a dragon. A real dragon, she often felt like a mummers dragon. The dragon knelt to no one. Yet the queen had knelt, ever since her darling boy was born. All those dead babes. She had knelt to her husband. Though he was a dragon too, the queen supposed. A mad dragon. This dragon was tired and wished to stay at the capitol with her other darling boy.

"Careful, you might drop him." The queen grabbed at her arm, while she snatched the only happiness in her life these days away from her new handmaiden. Fear crept into the girls purple eyes so like her own. If not for her colouring the girl would of been the exact replica of the queen.

"Your grace! please, your hurting me!" The queen was weak, all the court laughed at and scorned her. The mad dragon's cunt, they called her. Was she truly hurting her. The queen was still weak from birthing her prince, as was her gooddaughter. Maybe her strength was returning, she twisted her arm harder and harder let out all her anger at her own helplessness, for a moment she felt strong, like the days before her brother's madness snuffed out her flame. The queen craved more, yes let my fire return, yes. Her nails, while not as long as her husbands were still sharp. The queen dug them into her handmaiden's fore arm, hard until she drew blood. A blood curling scream filled the red keep, followed by the familiar scent of burning flesh.The queen's fire began to be snuffed out by the winds of terror as she heard her brother cackling loudly, and shouting:

"Next!"No fire I need strength for this do not go but the winds of her terror were too great. The queen all but threw her prince on the bed as she brought both her hands to the girls cheeks looking her straight in the eye the queen dug her nails in deeper into her flesh. The girl did nothing to stop her although she was clearly stronger then her. Fool, the queen thought. When she turned her velvet orbs to hers, the queen saw only horror, sadness and betrayal. It was better than fear, it made her fire return, for the first time in a long time the queen felt warm. She felt her old self, the princess of Dragonstone.

"Are you really a handmaiden, you are nothing but a whore who would seduce my darling dragon into leaving his precious sun. With fire and blood!"

"Yes she will!" Said a gleeful voice, smoke and charred flesh suddenly claimed the air.

"Nothing but a whore, as you have claimed fire and blood." The king walked to her and trailed his finger nails on her face, and kissed her then licked the blood of off her fingers when he took hold of them. The king kissed the queen, then gave another gleeful laugh.

"That ingrate thinks he can start a rebellion under the pretense of a tourney! Ha, I will burn him and his whore along with him. The Spider says that you are not a spy, but everyone is a spy! I will make pay for scheming against the king! Burn them all." The king turned to his queen, what do you say my love. The king spoke with such tenderness that she was taken back to the beginning of his rule. 

"Burn the bitch, my love." The queen turned and looked back at her handmaiden, she was crying now on her knees.

"Please do not-"

"You dare give the king orders! I am the king, as punishment. You shall be burned at that tourney that that ingrate thinks I now nothing about. You shall be burned in front of all those traitors to see if they have the gull to rebel! That will show them." The king swiped hi hand over the kneeling girls cheek, for a moment her eyes lit up in hope.

"Fire," The king said gleefully, then he licked at her blood from his hand "and blood!" The girl recoiled in horror.

"Please!" The queen had had enough and slapped her.

"Please. Mother!" That word snapped her out of it, when she looked at the girl on the floor, he only saw herself. When her brother had first taken her by force with the smell of smoke and burned flesh in his hair. 

"You...boy take this wench to the black cells." For the first time the queen noticed the boy in the door way. When her king was done the first time he had come to her afterwards and apologized for doing nothing. He had cried himself to sleep in her bed, while she comforted him and told him he had done his duty. Author had taken him to his chambers. Now the boy looked at her with the same loathing as he did he brother if not more. 

"We are not in the capitol, anymore-" The king turned and glared at him. When the boy and girl where gone the king took her right there on the floor, but the queen was too numb. Something inside of her had broken when that girl said mother. She was a mother and yet how could she do this to an innocent girl, just to make herself feel stronger. Another women's child. The queen felt sick, but perhaps she deserved her husband as she was a monster just like him. As he raped her the queen looked outside at the blue pools and couldn't help but laugh. Maidenpool, how ironic.

 

The lord looked down at the boy that lay on the floor of the Inn of the kneeling man. Then at his bloodied hands, and at the scared girl on her knees beside the boy. His betrothed wondered how she could ever love such a man. A man so ruled by jealousy, that he would strike his squire so. The squire and the lady had been laughing as the boy told her stories of his childhood.

"...but he still kept climbing!" The two had laughed

"If he were my son I would have sooner locked him in his room then let him fall." the lady had said, what a lively young boy this Bran was. The squire gave her a look so filled with sadness and self hate, that she wondered again what he had done.

"Mother did lock him up, but he just climb out the window and hid on the roof. Though Bran never falls, he climbed down eventually when it had started raining, and still he did not fall."

"Quite an adventurous little boy, Edmure would never have been so brave."

"Edmure would not know up from down." The lady felt her anger rise, true her brother was not the sharpest, but the squire had no right to jest at his betters.

"You forget yourself." The lady warned sharply.

"Forgive me, my lady." My lady. The squire claimed he was lowborn but he knew his letters had more manners than even her betrothed. And often acted as a scribe for his lord. Though he claimed that he had no other name than Snow. The lady found it hard to believe. Least of all because all Northmen looked the same, or as her father and other lords said. Dark long hair with unruly beards that they never seemed to wash. Though the lord had shaved just for her so his beard would not tickle her, his hair was still long. This boy had the Tully look, he looked like her father and could imagine that this was how a grown Edmure would look like. Had her father dishonored her late mother so. 

"It's quite, all right. Let this be the last time." They had had such a lovely time before all this unpleasantness.

"So, where is your brother now. Most likely still climbing and causing your mother headaches?" The squires eyes fill with tears at her words, yet none fell.

"Bran was crippled. Mother is dead. All my fault." 

"Was?"

"It's all my fault, I left them without protection." Then the tears did fall. The lady did not know what came over her she held his hand and looked into his eyes. A feeling that she had never felt before stronger than the love she held for her family. Her infatuation, yes not love but mere infatuation with her betrothed seemed so little in comparison. Was this love was this what the bards sang of in their songs. She wanted to protect this boy, that she had met less than two moons ago. a mere squire though it could never be, she was too betrothed to the lord. 

"I do not know what happened, but I know that they would not want you blaming yourself." The lady drew closer and pecked him on the cheek, for some reason that  that made him cry all the more. The lady pulled him to her and let him rest his head against his shoulder, and did not even mind as his tears soaked her clothes. Their food had long gone cold as they had laughed at the squires childhood stories and now as they hugged.

The lord came storming in the inn.

"Did you not here me call you lad! My horse!" the two jumped apart. The lady felt herself blush like she was caught doing something unladylike.

"My lord, I did not-" The squire tried to say but the lord dragged him out of his seat and glared at him.

"To busy, with _my lady_ are you?"

"What no I would never!" the squire turned a bit green at such a thought, the lady was hurt. Was she so unappealing. The lord lost his cool and started proceeded to punch his squire bloody. Only her shouts brought him back to his senses and he let the boy drop to the floor. His father had always cautioned him on his anger. This has not honorable. He stared at the boy on the floor, he did not move.


End file.
